


Seduction club

by Glitter_dragon



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_dragon/pseuds/Glitter_dragon
Summary: Max had lost it all. Kicked out and in the process of a divorce Max’s friend Ibe suggests he takes a night off and goes to a club that’ll help him unwind.He meets a pretty Lynx who shakes his world up





	Seduction club

**Author's Note:**

> Just some gritty sex in a shady place.

Max sighed, resting his head against the bar counter. It had been his best friend Ibe’s suggestion to come here. A little bar, just outside Manhattan. He’d came here with Ibe’s friend Eiji, who was in his early twenties. Max tried to push off the weird feeling that he got when he saw the two talking earlier. He also tried to ignore the strange friend Eiji brought along. His long black hair made him look like a women. He didn’t seem like the type Eiji would hang out with. Rude, sassy and a bit seductive. He’d made eyes at Max more than a few times, but never said much. He introduced himself as Lee Yut-Lung, as if Max was suppose to know the name. 

Max pushed his worries from his mind. He’d came here tonight to unwind and get drunk. Ibe said this was a good place. Max needed something considering he spent the last week in a motel. He was going through a divorce which meant he had no where to go. He’d been stressed about not seeing his kid and what it meant that he was separating from his wife. More like she was leaving him. 

“You don’t look like you’re having much fun.” Yut-Lung spoke breaking Max from his thoughts. He looked over to see the younger male leaning on the bar counter. He had a drink in hand and a small smile on his face. 

“Got a lot on my mind.” Max replied. He didn’t feel like conversation. He just wanted to go back to his motel and sleep. 

“Isn’t that why you came here?” Yue asked and took a sip of his drink. “You want a distraction.” 

“That’s what Ibe said, but so far I feel just as shitty as when I got here.” Max answered. He wasn’t drunk, slightly tipsy, but not enough to be distracted. He pushed away yet another worried feeling as Yut-Lung smiled and grabbed his arm. 

“Come with me then.” Was all he said before dragging Max through the club. He took him to a back room and led him inside. The room was lit with neon lights in purple and red. There was a few couches and a table in the middle. Eiji was sitting on a guy with a Mohawk and sunglasses lap. They were making out, the sound of their lips meeting could be heard. The room was pretty much silent. The booming music from outside couldn’t be heard. 

“The room is sound proof.” Yut-Lung spoke, as if he’d read Max’s mind. He walked over to a big man with his shirt half unbuttoned. 

“You kept me waiting.” The man said as Yue sat down on his lap. His fingers brushed the long hair aside and he placed kisses against the Yue’s neck. Yue’s eyes closed as the man kissed and sucked at his neck. A moan escaping him as the man’s hand moved to between his legs. Max felt like he was watching something he shouldn’t. 

“Sit down.” Eiji instructed, having pulled away from the guy he was making out with. Max wasn’t aware Eiji had a boyfriend and he also wasn’t aware Eiji could be so bold. Normally he was shy, but right now he was practically down this guys throat. 

Max sat down and watched as Eiji went back to making out with the guy. It was an odd scene and once again a weird feeling settled in Max’s stomach. Was Ibe aware of what Eiji was doing? 

“Have a drink.” Eiji said as he pulled away from the man he was kissing once more. He dropped a blue tablet into a cup of what looked to be vodka and passed it to Max. The ex-cop thought about tossing it and leaving. He could go back to his motel, all alone, where he had nothing. The thought of being alone had him downing whatever Eiji was offering. He trusted Eiji. He’d always been a good kid. He never got into trouble. 

Max regretted downing the drink almost immediately. He was hit with a wave of dizziness and his vision swam. The rooms colors got brighter and he could see the man’s hand moving between Yut-Lung’s legs. 

“Blanca,” Yut-Lung moaned out, laying his head back against Blanca’s shoulder. The man kept the pace, his other hand moving to wrap around Yut-Lung’s throat. 

“Such a good little kitten.” Blanca growled against Yut-Lung’s ear. He picked up the pace, jerking the younger male faster. “This man’s enjoying watching you. Why don’t we give him a real show?” 

In a haze Yut-Lung was face first on the table. The skirt he was wearing was hiked up to show his lacy panties. Blanca quickly pulled them down and shoved two fingers inside. His ass gave little resistance and Blanca chuckled. 

“I see you’re still open from earlier.” Blanca said, pulling his fingers out. He took his belt off and used it to tie Yut-Lung’s hands in front of him on the table. Blanca quickly took out his own penis which was fully erect. 

“I hope you plan to make daddy proud.” Blanca smirked, teasing Yue’s tight hole. No matter how many times Blanca fucked him he was always so tight. The older man couldn’t get enough of him. 

“I always do my best.” Yut-Lung answered, moaning as Blanca started to push in. It didn’t take him long to be balls deep inside the younger male. Blanca set a rough pace, gripping Yut-Lung’s hair as he pressed his face into the table. Yut-Lung was moaning and drooling, clearly deep in the pleasure Blanca was providing. 

“Hot isn’t it?” A voice whispered in Max’s ear. He turned his head slowly, room spinning slightly. Whatever they gave him was really starting to take effect. Max blushed as his eyes met jade green. They were bright. He watched as a blond boy only a few years older than Yut-Lung sat down on his lap. 

“Ash,” Eiji moaned out as he looked over at the blond sitting on Max’s lap. The man who Eiji was grinding on was kissing down his stomach, leaving marks as he went down. 

“Eiji,” Ash purred, watching as Eiji tangled his hands in Shorter’s purple hair. “Did you bring this guy here for some fun?” 

“Yeah, his names Max.” Eiji replied. He looked back to Shorter, bringing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. 

“Max,” Ash purred and turned his attention back to the man he was sitting on. He started unbuttoning Max’s shirt. “I’m guessing you’ve never done this before.” 

“What is this?” Max asked, smirking slightly. He bit back a moan as Ash moved closer, sucking roughly at his neck. 

“A gift.” Eiji moaned as he dropped to his knees in front of Shorter. He skillfully undid Shorter’s pants, pulling out his length. Eiji ran his tongue along it, moaning as he slowly took Shorter into his mouth. 

“Focus on me. I’m the one pleasuring you tonight.” Ash whispered and stood up. He slipped his pants off and then slipped Max’s off. He climbed back on Max’s lap, pressing their lips together. Max returned the kiss and moved his hands to Ash’s waist. Max didn’t even realize how hard he was till he felt Ash grinding down on his hard cock. 

“Don’t you need to be prepared?” Max asked. Ash let out a small laugh. 

“Already stretched. Don’t worry.” Ash slowly lowered himself onto Max, moaning as the older man sank deeper and deeper inside him. 

“Fuck, so tight.” Max moaned and thrusted up. Ash was so warm and slick inside. It was clear he’d stretched himself. Max’s mind was hazy and if he was in his right mind he’d wonder just what type of place this is. 

“You’re so big, daddy.” Ash moaned and started bouncing on Max’s lap. He wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, moaning as Max’s dick rubbed against his prostate. Max was so deep it felt so good. 

“Fuck, you’re really taking it.” Max moaned. Ash bounced harder, head leaned back in pleasure. 

“When you’re so big and so deep how can I not.” Ash whispered, running his hands down Max’s chest. “It feels so good.” 

Max kept thrusting, focusing on all the delicious faces Ash was making. He looked like an angel, his lashes heavy as he shut his eyes when he orgasmed. Max wasn’t far behind, releasing deep inside Ash. 

Ash relaxed against him. His head laying on Max’s shoulder, the older man still deep inside him. Max looked over to see Eiji being slowly fucked by Shorter. He was taking it slow, dragging his cock in and out of Eiji’s ass carefully. Eiji was whimpering and clinching the couch. Clearly wanting Shorter to fuck him harder. 

Max turned his head slowly, seeing Yut-Lung draped over Blanca’s lap. The older man was taking a hit from rolled joint. He pressed his lips to Yut-Lung’s, allowing the younger male to swallow down the smoke. When he pulled away Yue buried his face in Blanca’s chest, pressing a kiss to the skin. 

Max felt his eyes growing heavy. Tired from the sex and whatever Eiji threw in his drink before he could say anything else he fell asleep, still buried inside Ash.


End file.
